


Catastrophe and The Cure

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was intended to be a single occurrence spun out into a series of secret rendezvous in each other's bed chambers.  Within a few weeks, despite Bash's deep misgivings, the candle-lit hours of the night found them clutched in a debauched embrace more often than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe and The Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



> * This story is set prior to Mary's arrival at court.  
> * The title is taken Explosions in the Sky song of the same name.  
> * Beta read by [arthurisarthur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurisarthur). Thank you kindly!

Bash could feel the weight of Francis' gaze upon him. 

He shifted his stance, folding his hands in front of him and attempted to return his focus to his father, but inevitably, his attention was drawn back to his brother. His gaze found Francis leaning casually against a nearby pillar, his eyebrows arched in amusement as their father verbally sparred with an emissary from the Kingdom of Navarre. Bash watched as Francis bit his lip before pushing off the pillar to saunter towards him.

Francis leaned in causing goosebumps to rise on Bash's skin when Francis' warm breath wafted over the skin of his neck. Bash was unable to stop his eyelids from fluttering when Francis murmured into his ear. 

"Intriguing, isn't it. Do you think Father knows that the Duke would like to propose more than a simple trade agreement?"

Bash curled his fingers into a fist so tight that his nails threatened to break the skin. He was familiar the kind of 'trade agreement' that Francis was alluding to; it was one similar to the agreement that he and Francis had come to themselves when they found themselves without ladies to attend to them after the Feast of St. Valentine's. What was intended to be a single occurrence spun out into a series of secret rendezvous in each other's bedchambers. Within a few weeks, despite Bash's deep misgivings, the candle-lit hours of the night found them clutched in a debauched embrace more often than not. 

It was only during the past week, when Bash had served as escort for the Duke of Viana during his transit from the Navarre border, that Bash had had time to reflect on the recent change in his relationship with Francis. The journey had been an easy one, and it afforded him plenty of time to think. 

Bash turned to look at Francis and put some distance between their bodies. "I imagine Father simply interprets his interest as flattery," he replied. Without really meaning to, he leaned in toward Francis, met his eyes and saw mischief there.

"I'm sure you're right. Father always was blind to that sort of thing, luckily." Francis curled his fingers around Bash's wrist. "I tire of this. You should come with me so that I may show you the new crossbow I have acquired."

"The one we were discussing before I left?" 

"The very one, brother. Crafted by Guillemeau himself."

"Well, then," Bash replied as Francis put a hand to his shoulder to direct him out of the courtroom. "Let's see it."

Francis' hand dropped as they left the crowded room, but his hand remained close to Bash's side as they walked down the corridor.

"And how was your journey, brother?" Francis inquired.

"It was as uneventful as expected. No brigands appeared, or at least not any of consequence."

"Nothing dangerous, then?"

"No," Bash smilingas he thought of the group of small beggar children who had stopped their group. "No one who meant us any real harm."

"Well, I am gratified to hear that. And the Duke, did he, ah, broach the topic of a trade agreement with you during the nights you spent on the road?"

Bash laughed softly, the sound strangely loud in the empty hallway. "No. Instead, he regaled me with tales of his lady. 'Tis funny how his tune changed once he arrived here."

"Well, one must never underestimate the lengths that a man would go to secure commerce." 

"I suppose not," Bash replied. "He does seem to- Whoa, wha-"

His breath caught as Francis pulled him into a curtained alcove, grabbed handfuls of Bash's overcoat and pushed him against the rough stone wall. Francis pressed the length of his body against Bash's, and Bash could feel the hardness of Francis' erection in his breeches.

"I myself," Francis started, his eyes locked on Bash's lips. "Prefer the direct approach."

Francis kissed him, one hand coming to hold Bash's jaw as he took Bash's lower lips in his own. 

"Could have fooled me," Bash breathed before Francis's lips parted over his own, his tongue slipping between Bash's lips as he spoke. 

Francis breathed out harshly and panted against Bash's skin. "Had to think of a ruse to get you out of there. I haven't seen you in a week, and I have been going mad from want since you arrived home."

Despite his reservations, Bash let out a low moan as he returned Francis' kiss, tilting his head and allowing Francis' tongue inside his mouth. Almost of their own volition, his hands slipped downward to grasp Francis hips, pulling him closer to grind the hardness of Francis' erection against this own needy cock. He would be a liar if he said that he hadn't missed the raw, animal passion that Francis evoked in him.

With a low growl, he pushed Francis away from him with more force than he intended. Francis came to rest against the opposite wall, a short distance away in the small space. Bash raised his hands to scrub roughly at his own face as he took a deep breath, and looked up at his brother who was regarding him with wide, lust darkened eyes. Francis’ hair was in disarray, his cheeks were flushed, and his cock tented his breeches obscenely, and Bash wanted nothing more than to rut up against him until they both found their release.

"Brother-" Francis said, reaching for him. 

Bash pushed his hand aside as he moved toward the alcove's curtained entrance. "I have to go," he said, his words coming out in a rush. "Matters in the stable. I have to-"

He all but ran from the alcove, hoping not to meet any courtiers before he arrived in his chambers to attend to the very urgentneed he was currently experiencing. He could only imagine what he looked like himself.

\---

Though it was difficult, Bash had managed to successfully avoid Francis for the remainder of the evening. He excused himself from dinner early, and retreated to the forest, as he knew that was one place that Francis would not dare to look. He was not afraid of the pagans who worshiped the woods, and so he remained there until twilight invaded the spaces between the trees. He returned to the castle when it became too dark to see, allowing his horse to pick its way along the path that they both knew well enough to follow in the black of night. Then, after brushing and settling his horse in the stables for the evening, he retired to his room weary and exhausted. He stripped off his clothes and crawled under the covers of his bed to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

He awoke to the sensation of a body sliding into his bed beside him, and knew without having to open his eyes that Francis has come to him. The past few months had allowed him to become intimately familiar with the shape and texture of Francis' body. The skin of Francis' nude body slid against Bash's as Francis threw one leg over Bash's hips to grind against him. Francis' lips were upon his throat, and his hand slid down the planes of Bash's stomach to wrap around his cock, which hardened within his grasp. 

"No sense in pretending you're still asleep, brother," Francis uttered, his voice low and close to Bash's ear. Francis’ teeth closed around his earlobe as he thrust against Bash's side. "I've missed you." 

Bash tried to suppress a moan when Francis' hand left Bash's cock to grasp his jaw. He failed miserably, emitting a pained whimper instead. Francis’ hand was insistent, turning Bash's face toward him. "I've missed this," Francis murmured against Bash's lips as he claimed them in a deep kiss. The sensation of Francis' tongue against his own and the heat of Francis' body at his side ignited a fire in Bash that he knew would overwhelm him if he allowed it. He inhaled deeply to steel himself, shuddering when Francis' scent overwhelmed him, before finally pushing Francis away as he had done in the alcove. Francis landed on his back, and Bash found himself hovering above him, his hands pressing Francis' shoulders down into the mattress.

"So we're going to play rough tonight?" Francis asked, arching upwards to rub against Bash's body.

"Enough, Francis," Bash says, his voice rougher than he intended. "This cannot continue."

In the moonlight, Bash watched as Francis's eyebrows drew together, confusion mingling with the lust evident on his face. "Why not?"

Bash's fingers tightened against the smooth, unblemished skin of Francis' shoulders as he fought the urge to ravage the man underneath him. "You know the reasons as well as I do, _brother_."

"I don't care!" Francis said with a predatory grin as he shook his head. His golden curls shone in the moonlight as they shifted against the pillow, and Bash cursed him for being so very beautiful. 

"Well, I do!" 

Bash pushed off, and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "This cannot go on." He felt the bed shift and dip as Francis moved to sit next to him. Francis touched his shoulder gently, and Bash turned to look at him. The lust was still present on Francis’ face, but now it was tempered by concern. 

_You are my brother,_ Bash wanted to say. _One day you will be King. And you will marry and I fear that if this continues I will lose part of myself, something I will never regain._

But Francis had known these things from the start, just as Bash had done. So instead, he would give Francis the reason he devised while he was travelling. Lent had begun while he was away; while on the road he had observed Ash Wednesday in Bayonne with the rest of his party. Francis would not be able to argue with him when presented with a need for penance and self-reflection of the observance, and ultimately Bash hoped that this reason would hurt Francis less. "I have decided to give this up for Lent."

"Lent?" Francis said, choking on a sound that sounded like laughter. "You're giving _me_ up for Lent? You can't be serious." 

Bash opened his hands in a placating gesture. "I am. Completely."

Francis moved quickly to straddle Bash then, wrapping his thighs around Bash's hips as he settled in his lap, his hard cock brushing against Bash's own. Francis hand wrapped around Bash's neck, and he drew him closer to breathe against his lips. "You'd really give _this_ up?" 

Francis kissed him deeply and his hands wound into the hair at the base of his neck, holding Bash against him as his tongue pushed into Bash's mouth. Bash stilled himself, willing himself not to respond.

The kiss broke, and Francis drew back, and Bash could see desperation on his face. "Please," Francis begged, his voice ragged.

Bash shook his head, exhaling into the space between them. "I can't." Francis blinked once, and then Bash felt him loosen his grip on his neck. 

"Fine," Francis said, petulant, as he rose to his feet and gathered his clothes, strewn on the floor at the foot of the bed. "There are a great many others - women! - who would be willing to warm my bed."

Bash exhaled, and he felt a bittersweet sense of relief wash over him. "Of that I am sure, brother."

"I don't need you," Francis said as he drew his breeches on. 

"I know," Bash said, sadness creeping into his voice.

"I just-" Francis began, tightening the laces of his shirt. "I just- I envy you, brother."

Bash's mouth dropped open. How could Francis envy _him_? Francis had everything - a title, the right to the Throne, adoring women. And Bash? He had nothing, he was just a bastard, he was nothing, he was-

Francis approached him, and put a hand to his shoulder. "You have such freedom brother. To go where you wish, do what you like, and spend time with whoever catches your eye. I just- I liked that you chose to spend your time with me during the past few weeks. I never expected it, never wished for it. But I enjoyed every minute of it."

"As did I," Bash said, offering a small smile as he raising his eyes to meet Francis'. "I shall miss our nightly liaisons."

Francis leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Bash's lips. "I shall take my leave of you now. Good night, brother."

"And to you," Bash said as he watched Francis move toward the door, swift and quiet as a fox in the darkened room. "Good night."

When he was alone again, Bash slid beneath the covers of his bed and watched as the moon from the chamber window. It was only when it slid out of view that he slipped into sleep.

\---

When Bash first saw Francis the next day, he was arm in arm with a woman with long golden hair that cascaded down her back in waves. A soft smile was on Francis’ face as he listened, and Bash watched as Francis laughed in delight at something the woman said before winding an arm around her shoulders. Francis looked up then, and caught Bash's eye, his eyebrows coming together and the corners of his lips turning down. The stormy expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with a half-grin, and he winked before returning his attention to the lady.

Bash turned and left the room. Francis had the ladies of the court falling at his feet, but Bash had his freedom, and he intended to enjoy it.


End file.
